Silly Thing Called Love
by KryptonicSiren
Summary: Sakura is new to a high school. There she will face her biggest challenges. Friends, Boys, and perhaps Love.


A/N: Well I decided to write a story about high school and love. I hope you all like it.

Summary: Sakura Haruno was dubbed "the New Girl in Town" and had a hard time adjusting to the different changes that seems to be occurring uncontrollably. She attends a new school filled with challenges and love. She meets the school's heart throb and they slowly start to fall for each other.

Chapter One: To Start All Over Again.

It was six thirty in the morning, and the alarm clock was going off like hell. Its unbearable sound could be heard through the thick walls that surrounded Sakura. She tossed and turned, and that's when she finally had enough. She immediately sprang up and was about to throw the clock, when she heard her mother screaming from the next room.

"Throw that alarm clock, and you will have to pay for one on you own."

There was no ending to the hell. She was cursed to forever rot. However, Sakura was content with life. Other than the on-going screaming of her alarm clock. She was seventeen years old and she was starting high school today. She was going to be junior at a different high school. She immediately started to feel butterflies form in her stomach, and she decided to take a cold shower to rinse it off. It seemed to work, until she got out.

She immediately picked out her clothes and changed into it. She was wearing a jade green shirt which really brought out her eyes. On her shirt it stated, "Watch your step or you'll fall for me." She then put on blue khakis and silver flip-flops. She put on a silver belt over her long shirt that stretched to her lower waist. She was beautiful to sum it up. She then put on a gold chain that had a pendant on it. In it were the pictures of her parents. She put on a mood ring on her right thumb. She even placed a toe-ring on her big toe. It wasn't big, because she had fairly small feet.

She put in two breads into the toaster over, and started to pour some milk. She then took her pills, so she has a good day at school, then having to worry about her heart problems. Sakura was sick. She had heart problems ever since she could remember. It was a problem that she had to face everyday, but her family had been supportive. Her family made a decent living. Her father was an active business man who traveled often and her mother was a teacher. This would explain why she was very smart. Sakura was sometimes active in sports but only for a short period of time. She, on the other hand, was active in everything ranging from school plays, to student body. Everything that does not involve sports. She was a good athlete. She was good at swimming and cheerleading. She loved being active. It made her happy. She would volunteer at children's hospital and cheer up the little ones. She would always put others before herself.

When she was done eating the remainder of her second toast she made a way to her new school. It was now seven o' five, and she had at least a whole hour to get there, seeing how school start at eight. As she reached the school grounds and was about to cross the road, a car came driving in really fast, with boys and girls screaming their heads off, as if they were racing. Sakura stepped back only to feel her rear hit the cement grounds. It was hard and unpleasant. She could hardly make out a picture of who was driving, but the person could see her through his rear-view mirror. Unfortunately, his attention was turned back to the road.

The ongoing babbling of his best friend, Naruto, was beginning to grow unbearable. He was screaming along with a bunch of girls that they meaning Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, had picked from to spend the night with. Naruto was picky so when he had to decide between four girls, he decided to take them all. I mean who would give up the chance to be with the famous four. Uchiha Sasuke had everything, from looks to money, to girls. Same thing with all the other three boys. Their families were rich and they were given anything and everything.

As they made their way out of Sasuke's twenty million dollar car, fan girls of all sort started to swarm around them. Sasuke had two on each arm and so did the others. They strolled into the halls where more fan girls started to throw themselves at them.

"I never get tired of this" stated the hyperactive blonde.

"You're telling me" replied Shikamaru, he was lean and he had his hair in a ponytail that resembles a pineapple. He was smart, alright. But he has a tendency of being lazy, very lazy.

"Hn" said Neji. He was older than the other three. He was handsome and had long hair that was tied loosely at the bottom.

". . . " this was Sasuke reply to things that don't even need the energy to utter a word. He just stood there and tried to shove his way to his locker. His mind seemed to wonder back at the girl that he nearly ran over today. _She was pretty_, thought Sasuke. It was weird though, as he found himself pondering on this one girl when every girl in school was literally throwing themselves at him. _She had pink hair_, Sasuke found himself thinking about the color of her hair, which was very odd come to think about it.

In the middle of his pondering, he saw the same girl head towards the main office.

_I wonder why everybody is so jumpy today_, thought Sakura, _maybe it was something important._

She was heading towards the main office when a guy tried to hit on her.

"Hey there babe, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven" replied the narrow-minded guy.

Sakura smiled at him and politely said, "Aren't you sweet". She then tried to go pass the guy, but he blocked her way.

"Please move, I don't mean you any harm" said Sakura.

"Oh come on babe just one kiss."

"Please move, I am not interested in you and your ice-age antics."

With that said, the guy was getting ready to hit her when someone stopped him midway. Sakura, however, had her eyes closed real tightly only to open when there was no contact made. She looked as to who her savior was and saw that it was a guy in a green jumpsuit with thick, black eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" asked her unknown savior.

"Umm. . . . yes. . . I think" stated Sakura. She was trying to absorb everything in. She nearly got run over by and idiot who apparently could careless if he hits her, and was close to getting hit by a pervert. Could this day be any worse?

Unbeknowst to her, onyx eyes had seen the whole event. He, too, was unaware as to how to girl, a stranger I might add, had gotten his attention. He felt disgusted.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how about you and me have some fun tonight?" stated a fan-girl. She looked more like a street-walker than a high school student. Sasuke trying to relieve his mind about thinking about this girl agreed by leaning to her ear and saying a breathily yes. He leaned back and saw the fan girl blush tenfolds. _What a slut, _pondered Sasuke. He turned around to see the pink-hair girl walk away with 'Bushy Brow' as he referred to the guy that was walking with her.

"You look new" stated Sakura's savior.

"Yeah, I am" replied Sakura.

"Ugh, I know this is straight forward and all, but would you like me to walk you to where-ever you are going?"

Sakura took a minute to think and nodded her head.

"So I think now would be the proper time for introduction. My name is Rock Lee."

"Oh, Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura" said Sakura with a smile.

They were talking as they made their way to the main office. Upon approaching it, Lee bid Sakura farewell and proceeded to his class, due to the fact that it had rung two minutes ago. Wow! Time seems to go by really fast when you're just talking.

Sakura made her way to the office and approached the woman that had been standing there.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura-"

"Oh that's right, you're the new student" stated the woman, "I'm Takashi Shizune. Please follow me. The principal's office is this way. Now hurry, we don't want you to be late."

Sakura did as she was told and followed Shizune to the principal's office.

She saw Shizune standing there with the door wide open. She stepped in and immediately the door closed behind her, not making a sound.

"Please take a seat. I am your principal, Hiriku Tsunade" said the blonde figure that sat in front of her.

"Please to make your quaintance, Tsunade-sama" said a bright-faced Sakura.

"Well, here is everything you need. In it, you have your schedule, the map of the school, and if you need everything, I'm sure you can find your way to my office."

"Why thank you Tsunade-sama."

As Sakura approached the door, she was stopped to hear Tsunade as she uttered "Welcome to Konoha High" and hit her head on the desk.

Sakura did not know what to do, Shizune quickly shot in the room, and told Sakura to go to her class, and that everything will be okay.

Sakura reached her first class of the day. She quickly inhaled and it took her a at least a minute to exhale. She grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. She stepped into the room and looked at the teacher. The whole class which had been chatting with each other, stopped to look at who it was.

"Ah, so you must be the new student, am I correct? Hi, I'm Kurenai." The said teacher put out her hand and Sakura quickly took and gently shook it.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Well, introduce yourself to our class."

"Hi. . . Ugh. . . I'm Haruno Sakura." She was nervous alright. She succeeded in making it seem so little, but one person can see right through her charade.

"Well, with that said, you may take the seat next to Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata please raise your hand up, so Sakura can find you" said Kurenai. Then a shy girl reluctantly raised her hand and Sakura innocently smiled.

She started to make her way to Hinata, when the guys started whistling at her. Saying things like, "Hey babe how about you and me, after school" or "You want me to teach you about human anatomy." It was disgusting she thought as she took a seat next to her partner.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura" said the cheery teenager.

"H-Hi, I'm H-Hinata" replied the shy teen.

"Well it is nice to meet you"

Sakura than turned to her right only to be face with a black-haired, onyx-eyed teen.

_Oh great, I hope she doesn't drool all over me,_ thought Sasuke. However, it never came.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura" said Sakura in her cheery tone. Sasuke was a bit taken back, but did not show it. This was surely the first time a girl didn't freeze or drool over him.

"Hn" replies Sasuke.

"Wow, I'm so taken back by your greeting" Sakura sarcastically stated. She tried to be polite, but noooo. The airhead next to her had to be rude and not even state his name. It is only fair, that they return the same politeness, right? She concluded that maybe some people didn't others to know their names. She can never stay angry at a person for more than fifteen minutes. She decided to just let it pass. Maybe it was a 'new student' phase that she would have to grow out of. Well whatever the reason was, she hoped it would subside soon. She didn't want to be ignored throughout her whole junior year, especially since it was a new day. She turned her attention to the board and started to concentrate on the lesson and jotted down some notes.

He took a small glance at her and realized that she was concentrating on her notes. _Hmm, this is going to be interesting, _thought Sasuke.

TBC

A/N: Well, I hope you like it.

Love-

FuNkIeFrEsH


End file.
